¿Me quieres?
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Oneshot. Una mañana, Fudou parece estar profundamente triste. Dulcemente, Kidou logra descubrir de que se trata. ¡Era más hermoso de lo que parecía!


**I**

**Bonita Mañana**

Fudou preparaba el desayuno como de costumbre.

Una porción de dos huevos estrellados, tres tiras de tocino, un vaso de yogurt de fresa, una barra de pan integral y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

Antes de las ocho y quince, justo la hora en que Kidou bajaría y comería, antes de ir a trabajar.

Como normalmente, Fudou despertaba a Kidou con un beso en la sien y le susurraba al oído que ya era hora de levantarse. Kidou, por su parte, sonreía, solía despertarse minutos antes que su esposo; pero no decía nada.

Adoraba que Fudou lo despertara de esa manera.

A pesar de todo, aquella mañana parecía ser diferente.

Fudou, se mordía levemente las yemas de los dedos largos y bonitos; y parecía pensar un poco nervioso. El desayuno se freía a fuego normal, y aunque parecía que lo olvidaría; el aceite se lo recordó.

Se estremeció y reprimió un gemido, al parecer no estaba demasiado concentrado. Rápidamente tomó la espátula y continuó moviendo el tocino y los huevos.

Kidou bajó a las ocho y veinte, con ese maravilloso semblante fresco que poseía. Con ese delicioso olor suyo, y con ese aspecto tan interesante. Se acercó a Fudou, y rodeó su cintura.

-¿Quieres que yo cocine esta vez? -Preguntó acariciando su oído con la nariz.

Fudou sonrió pícaramente.

-No, aún puedo cocinar. Aunque. -Acarició el cabello de su amado. -Si ya no te gusta mi comida, podemos cambiar papeles.

Kidou sonrió mostrando sus relucientes y perfectos dientes; y besó a Fudou en el cuello.

-Claro que me gusta, me gusta mucho. -Susurró. -Pero, me gustaría consentirte mucho más.

Fudou sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, señor entrenador. -Dijo soltando un suspiro. -Vaya a la mesa y siéntese, esto ya casi está listo.

Kidou obedeció, no sin antes darle un último beso en la mejilla.

Fudou lo miró cruzar el arco de la cocina, y caminar unos cuantos metros rumbo al modesto desayunador que tenían.

El periódico estaba doblado justo a la diestra del asiento de Kidou. Éste tomó el respaldo de la silla, mientras le echaba una ojeada al encabezado.

Fudou suspiró y lo miró tomar su lugar.

Y sus pensamientos volvieron a concentrarse en aquella situación.

Su sonrisa bajó, y regresó la vista al sartén.

Kidou leía el periódico bastante serio, y cuando de pronto quiso ver a su esposo y lanzarle una sonrisa; notó de pronto un ligero tono de preocupación en su rostro.

Aquello de verdad que no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Fudou llevó las cosas a la mesa y sonrió. Kidou dobló el periódico sin apartar la vista.

-Ahora traigo la jarra de jugo. -Dijo Fudou.

Kidou asintió seriamente.

Cuando Fudou regresó, tomó su lugar frente a Kidou y puso los codos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -Preguntó Kidou.

-No, no tengo hambre. -Respondió Fudou evadiendo a Kidou. Se estremeció y empezó a jugar con los dedos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Volvió a preguntar Kidou. Pero esta vez frunció el ceño y parecía más serio.

-Nada. -Dijo Fudou. -No me siento muy bien esta mañana.

Pero sabía que aquella pobre explicación no había satisfecho a Kidou.

Sin embargo, él, intentó comer como habitualmente. Leía el periódico mientras mordía el pan y sorbía jugo, mientras miraba a Fudou.

Fudou seguía con la cabeza en otro lado, no miraba a Kidou, simplemente tenía la vista fija a su izquierda y parecía hacer gestos con las cejas y ojos. Como si se hablara y respondiera a sí mismo.

Cuando Kidou terminó de comer y se levantó, Fudou pareció no percatarse.

-Deberías de ir a descansar. -Habló Kidou mientras se dirigía a lavarse los dientes. -No me gusta lo que ocurre.

Fudou pareció estremecerse. Al fin pareció despabilarse.

-Se me pasará durante el día. -Dijo parpadeando.

Se bajó las mangas del suéter y se quitó la cinta del cabello.

Kidou frunció el ceño y mejor se dio prisa.

Fudou colgó el mandil en el perchero de la cocina y se acercó a la ventana sobre el fregadero. Apoyó las manos en el borde del mismo, y suspiró contemplando el paisaje.

Bastante bonito: Varios árboles completamente verdes, sus copas meciéndose levemente al vaivén del viento. Algunas casitas tras ellos, y varios pájaros dándose prisa por llegar a algún lugar lejos en el horizonte.

Sin embargo, Fudou parecía cada vez más desdichado.

Soltó un último suspiro y bajó la cabeza.

Kidou apareció, pero no hizo ruido.

Se quedó de pie contemplando a su esposo, y sintió un horrible dolor en el corazón.

Entonces se acercó lentamente, para que Fudou no se percatara.

Ya traía puesto el saco, prácticamente ya estaba listo para salir a trabajar. Aunque, era obvio que no lo haría hasta no saber exactamente qué ocurría con Fudou.

Y Fudou, levantó nuevamente la cabeza. Entornó los ojos, mirando desesperado a varias direcciones.

De pronto, sintió los cálidos brazos de Kidou rodear su cadera, y soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Kidou lo acercó hasta su pecho, y acercó su rostro tristemente hasta el cuello y rostro de Fudou.

-¿Qué tienes? -Preguntó penosamente. Aferrando más fuerte a Fudou. Más fuerte, y a la vez más delicadamente.

Para no lastimarlo.

Fudou ya no pudo más.

Se mordió los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

Dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y después se echó a los brazos de Kidou.

Y empezó a llorar en él.

Kidou lo acurrucaba, y acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes? -Volvió a preguntar Kidou. -¿Qué pasa?

Fudou se detuvo.

-Yo, -Empezó a decir. -No sé como...

Kidou besó su cabeza.

-No sé como voy a decirlo. -Sollozó. -Tengo tanto miedo. -Suspiró entrecortadamente. Y luego se apartó de Kidou, mirándolo a los ojos.

Kidou secó sus lágrimas, y le apartó el cabello del rostro.

Fudou parpadeó.

-Kidou, voy a tener un bebé. -Dijo finalmente. Tan tristemente, bajó la cabeza mordiéndose los labios y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Kidou.

Echándose a llorar.

Kidou lo abrazó.

-¿Eso era todo lo que te angustiaba? -Preguntó Kidou queriendo reír. Besaba la cabeza de Fudou y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Creí que no lo querrías. -Dijo Fudou entre sollozos. -¿Qué podría hacer? Yo quiero tenerlo, es mi bebé.

Pero Kidou sonrió enormemente. Suspiró entrecortadamente y se quitó las gafas.

Apartó a Fudou y besó dulcemente sus labios.

Fudou pareció no comprender.

Kidou se apartó y se miraron a los ojos. Un hermoso sentimiento los invadió a ambos.

-Claro que quiero que lo tengas. -Dijo Kidou queriendo reír. -No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

Fudou sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Y se abrazaron amorosamente.

-Kidou-kun. -Susurró Fudou maravillado.

-Lo tendremos. -Dijo Kidou. -Lo tendremos y seremos muy felices los tres.

Esa misma mañana, Fudou despidió amorosamente a Kidou, como tanto solía hacerlo.

Le ayudó a ponerse el saco, le acomodó la corbata y le dio un amoroso beso antes de salir.

Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Kidou, no simplemente besó a su esposo y abrazó dulcemente.

Esa vez acarició el suave y levemente inflamado vientre de Fudou, y se acurrucó en la frente y nariz de éste.

-Cuídense mucho. -Dijo Kidou dulcemente. Sin dejar de acariciar amorosamente a Fudou, bajo aquella ligera camisa rayada. -Los veré hasta tarde.

Besó la frente de Fudou, y salió de la casa.

-¡Te estaremos esperando! -Gritó Fudou más feliz que nunca. -¡Qué tengas mucha suerte!

Y alzó el brazo al aire, mientras Kidou le correspondía.

Fudou permaneció recargado en el umbral de la puerta de madera.

Y suspiró dichoso.

Viendo partir a su amado.

Mientras se acariciaba dulcemente el vientre, sobre aquella bonita playera suya.


End file.
